


Gold Star

by merr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Offworld Holiday, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shivered despite himself, dragging his palms up Daniel's thighs, over his hips to rest beneath the over sized jacket at the juncture of tucked in jersey shirt material and canvas military belt, breathing hoarsely, "So, what you're saying is I get a gold star, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiya Byrne (werekat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werekat/gifts).



Jack never stared at Daniel's ass when they were on base or off world. Nope. Never in a million years. Except when he was.

He shifted the automatic weapon slung over his shoulder then tugged the bill of his hat down, barking a bit from his position sitting against the wall beside the mouth of the alcove Daniel was working in: "Any progress there, Doctor Jackson? My ass fell asleep a week ago and my legs aren't far behind."

Daniel waved a hand at him, a small metal tool glinting between his spread fingers as he muttered, "Hold on, let me finish this thought -- I've almost got half the inscriptions -- oh, here! So, this _is_ a stroke, I thought it was --" Jack swallowed hard when Daniel shifted on his knees, stretching out across the patch of mud to touch two scribbles, then coming back to what Jack assumed was the one he was working on when the colonel couldn't stand staring at the brunette's ass in silence anymore.

" _I'm_ going to have a stroke if I have to sit here much longer," he muttered, resting one arm on his weapon and fiddling with his gloves as he tried to regain his composure.

"It's like a cross of some sort of simplified Chinese but also loops sort of like... sanskrit? I'm going to need--"

"Daniel."

"--to cross reference some of those previous--"

" _Daniel!_ "

" _Yes,_ Jack?" Daniel turned just a bit to throw a mildly irritated look over his shoulder.

Jack made a little face back at him and said, "ETA on... scribbles?"

Daniel reached up to adjust his glasses, glanced at the 'scribbles' then back to Jack, "Are you really that bored?"

He expected the older man's eyebrows to leap up; expected some sort of sarcastic response... anything, really, except for Jack's face to flush as he cleared his throat and looked away, muttering, "Being bored isn't the problem."

Daniel blinked before a slow grin crept across his mouth; he turned on his knees, sat back on his feet and pointed at Jack with his leaf and square, "You were staring at my ass, weren't you?"

The tip of Jack's tongue slipped out to wet his lips before he could catch himself, knowing what it would look like -- and starting to suspect that Daniel wouldn't honor his promise of no-offworld-shenanigans. He narrowed his eyes and glanced at the... thingy... the brunette was brandishing toward him.

"Seeing as how chicken scratch isn't quite my idea of a good time --"

Jack's mouth clicked shut as Daniel began moving toward him carefully on his hands and knees, those bright blue eyes glittering in the lamplight. The brunette's voice was low in volume, calm, "I seem to remember you saying something about discretion?"

Jack's grip tightened reflexively as he watched Daniel drag a knee forward, "I wasn't exactly broadcasting --" He swallowed again, cutting himself off; how in the world could dusty BDUs and a bandanna look so goddamn _sexy?_

Daniel was hovering over his legs now and Jack tried to pull them up before realizing his quip about his ass falling asleep hadn't been hyperbole. The soldier in him piped up in irritation -- _Can't protect someone if you're stuck on your ass because you can't move your legs, now can you?_ However, the man in Jack who was completely and utterly enthralled by Daniel... well, his voice was louder, shooting back that they hadn't seen a single soul since they got here three days ago, Sam and Teal'c were stationed at the perimeter and how long had it been again since you felt Daniel's body, this close, this warm?

Jack let the archaeologist pluck the weapon from his lap and set it aside before settling in its place; black-brown eyes stared up at him with lips slightly parted as he breathed, "Daniel... What're you --"

Daniel kissed him then, just a short, almost chaste brush of lips and when the younger man sat back up, Jack studied those baby blues warily, even as he rested his gloved hands lightly on the sides of those mile-long legs. He wanted to say his name again but he couldn't help his curiosity as Daniel sat back, just a bit, holding up the little tool where Jack could see it, "Do you know what this is?"

A silver eyebrow arched as Jack shook his head, slowly, those expressive eyes crinkling at the edges just a bit with amusement and curiosity.

Daniel held the tool, about the size of a large pen, between two fingers while he touched one end with his first finger on the other hand, "This end is, as you might imagine, called a 'square' and this end," he flipped the tool dexterously to rest the pointed and against the pad of a finger, "Is called a 'leaf.'"

Jack's lips curled up in the beginnings of a grin, "On account of looking like a leaf."

Daniel's mouth answered with it's own grin and a playful murmur, "Very good, Jack; you've always been a quick study."

Jack blushed at that, his hands tightening reflexively again; he managed to swallow his groan at feeling the muscles in Daniel's legs flex beneath his grip. He hadn't had much more than a clue about being intimate with another man before he'd fallen for the brunette -- sure, he'd been exposed to a clip of pornography here or there, but he'd been so painfully aware of his career that he hadn't pursued anything, even in his younger days. He'd never been one to lust after anyone, anyway, of either sex. People always took his heart by storm before his body followed.

But when his body caught up -- well. He tried to shift to take some pressure off the growing tightness in his BDUs but couldn't get his numb ass to move how he needed it to. Jack wet his lips as Daniel twisted the leaf gently against his own finger before flipping the tool again and running the flat edge of the square over Jack's stubbled jaw, crowding close to the older man to murmur in his ear, "You know how much I subscribe to the concept of positive reinforcement..."

Jack shivered despite himself, dragging his palms up Daniel's thighs, over his hips to rest beneath the over sized jacket at the juncture of tucked in jersey shirt material and canvas military belt, breathing hoarsely, "So, what you're saying is I get a gold star, right?"

Daniel huffed out a warm breath of laughter against Jack's neck; the older man squeezed his eyes shut as a small groan escaped him. He could hear Daniel's grin as the brunette reached between them to press his palm firmly against his partner's trapped erection, "You could say that. Though, I was thinking something a bit more... visceral."

Jack bit the inside of his cheek as his prick twitched; Daniel's intelligence was right up there next to his indomitable will for the number one thing that drew the older man to him in the first place. Sleeping so close to him in that damn tent all week was both a comfort and a torture, and Daniel knew it -- the little minx took his time getting dressed in the morning while Jack lay still, hands behind his head, watching.

"Daniel -- we can't --" It was a half-hearted protest at best and Daniel knew it. The brunette felt his own desire start taking shape at how obvious it was that he had Jack by the heart... and everything else that followed. He shifted his knees forward, dropped his butt into Jack's lap and ground himself against the older man for a split second before sitting still again.

He bit Jack's throat gently before pulling back just enough to look him in the eye, "You trust me."

It wasn't a question but Jack nodded anyway, squeezing Daniel and breathing quietly, "Always."

Daniel bit his lip and reached up with his free hand to tug the collar of Jack's t-shirt down before flipping the tool in his hand so that the point of the leaf was now his point of control, "Close your eyes, Jack."

The older man's eyes slipped shut without hesitation and he hooked his thumbs through the loops in Daniel's pants, taking a breath. The brunette had turned out to be a bit kinkier than Jack'd anticipated; just because he didn't see it coming didn't mean he wasn't pleasantly surprised, though. He was about to speak when Daniel reached out with the tiny silver tool to trace a gentle line across the edge of Jack's exposed collarbone, dipping into the little hollow just beneath his adam's apple. It bobbed as Jack swallowed, making a small noise of surprise and Daniel's amused rumble made Jack's heard race.

"That feel good?"

Jack cracked one eye open to peek at Daniel; he noted the flush on the younger man's face, the glittering eyes watching his own throat, "Yeah."

Daniel flicked his gaze up to Jack's face and Jack snapped his eye shut, grinning and murmuring, "You look like you're enjoying yourself there, Doctor Jackson."

The brunette leaned in, ran his tongue along the path the tool'd just been and Jack squirmed just a bit, as much as he could, while Daniel delved into the sensitive hollow with that hot, pink tongue. The colonel let his head fall back against the stone wall, taking a breath and disentangling his hands so he could wrap his arms around Daniel, pull him close, swallowing hard.

Daniel leaned his head back, blew on the sensitized skin. He planted his free hand against the wall beside Jack's head and guided the stainless steel point in small patterns over the silver-stubbled adam's apple; he was as careful as he'd ever been on any dig, applying just enough pressure here, dragging just so there. He carried on until Jack groaned again then leaned in and fastened his mouth over the sensitive flesh, sucking gently. His heart started thudding when Jack reflexively gasped then held his breath as his body tried to decide what to do.

He heard the bootsteps before Jack did -- and yes, he had a smarmy grin on his face as he stood up quickly, gracefully; that moment where Jack's eyes rolled open, gazed up at him with that slightly confused, lost expression... Holy hell, the things it did to him to get those intimate glimpses of Jack...

He leaned down and pulled the older man to his feet, laughing despite himself when Jack leaned against the wall a bit, wincing while pins and needles started up his thighs and butt. Daniel picked up the discarded rifle and held it out to him by the strap, damn near blinding Jack with a million watt self-satisfied grin.

Jack reached out and took his weapon back, but before the colonel could make a comment, Sam bounded in, Teal'c at her heels, "Sir! Hammond sent us a little care package for Thanksgiving!"

Jack adjusted his hat, taking a quick glance at Daniel as the brunette turned back to his work, hand slipping down surreptitiously to readjust himself so his erection wasn't so obvious. He couldn't help the wry grin as he slung his automatic rifle over his shoulder and forward to hide his own, "Please tell me it's not that cardboard they shamelessly try to pass off as turkey?"

"No, sir -- he sent us stuff for s'mores."

Jack blinked, then laughed, "Now _that_ I can get excited about. You ever had s'mores, T?"

"I have not, but Major Carter has explained the tradition to me. I admit, I am curious about these spun-sugar food items she referred to as 'marshmallows.'"

Daniel laughed at that as he crouched -- with no little difficulty, Jack noted with a grin -- and slipped the leaf-and-square back into his toolkit before rolling it up, "That's a tradition you'll have to taste before you totally understand it, Teal'c. Let's go make a fire, yeah?"

Daniel shot him a cute little glance as he followed Teal'c out of the alcove. Jack was already talking to Sam about the other supplies the SGC'd sent through the 'gate -- but he caught it and responded with his own little twitch of lips and eyebrow. Even if his body wasn't as wrapped up in the idea of Daniel as it'd been a few minutes before, the archaeologist still made his heart race, this time with affection.

Jack glanced around the space to make sure no one'd forgotten anything before clapping Sam on the back with a friendly hand, "Alright, Carter, we'll deal with the technical stuff later. Let's call it a day and go eat."

She smiled at her CO, nodding and replying, "Maybe we can introduce Teal'c to campfire stories, too."

Jack nodded, Sam's smile warming him from the outside in. He reached out and ruffled Sam's hair; he'd never had a little sister or a daughter, but damn if he didn't consider Sam the closest thing to both, especially since they'd cleared up the whole oh-crap-what-are-these-feelings thing.

She laughed, batted his hand away and smoothed her hair, quipping in a playfully-professional voice, "I'm thankful for you too, sir." Then, she abruptly hugged him; he oofed and hugged her back as she said, "Happy thanksgiving, Jack." He nodded, gave her another squeeze and let her pull back; she knew, too, that Jack didn't always have the words.

He tugged his hat down as Sam headed back toward camp. He hadn't minded being offworld for the late November holiday -- the winter holidays usually made Jack lonelier than he'd admit -- but this year, he had a feeling things had changed for the better. He wasn't the hard man he'd tried to become over the years anymore, deep down, and it didn't make him uncomfortable to think to himself that he had a family again, had love again.

As he stepped out of the alcove into the last few rays of the double suns, he reminded himself to thank Daniel later, for talking him out of the dark place he'd been in back on Abydos all those years ago.

...And to make the smarmy little brunette pay up on the promise of that gold star.


End file.
